I Could Have Loved You
by shady truth
Summary: Cherry blames herself for Dally's death. If only she could have held him, and dissolved his pain for Johnny. She was so afraid of loving him, that when she was ready to, it was too late. Or was it really? Please R
1. So much Regret

"I could have loved you"  
  
Cherry sat in the graveyard. She sat by a small grave. Plain cement with  
  
the name "Dallas Winston" printed upon it. She wiped her eyes. "I should  
  
of given you a chance" she said, holding back the tears. "I was afraid..  
  
..But I could of loved you, Dally" She stood up, still staring at the  
  
grave "I could of loved you" The cold fall wind blew in Cherry's face.   
  
She wiped her face with a tissue, and got in her car. So much regret now  
  
lingered in her head. Why did she make the choices she did? Why was she  
  
so afraid of loving someone so much? She took a deep breath and tried to  
  
forget about it. It was one year after Dally died, but the remorse of  
  
the choices she made burned her soul. Dally died a criminal. Cherry would  
  
die a soc. She didn't want it that way, though. What if she had become  
  
his girlfriend, maybe he wouldn't of died. Maybe he'd still be here.   
  
Maybe she could have calmed him about Johnny, and held him, and dissolved   
  
the pain inside of him. She blamed herself. No matter how much Darry,   
  
and Pony, and even Soda told her it wasn't, she still wanted to kill herself   
  
for her choices. Her choices to stay away from Dally. After all, he was  
  
dangerous. That was how she used to think. All she could think of now,  
  
was how she could of stopped his death.   
  
Car horns belted, and she came out of her trance. She found she was  
  
in front of a green light, and quickly took off down the road. After  
  
Bob and Dally's death, she was always in pain, and stayed in her room   
  
most of the day. Her parents hated to see her this way, and almost  
  
forced her to get out of the house more often. She had often become  
  
short-tempered, and with these actions of her parents, moved out. Her  
  
parents were blown away by this, but soon they saw there was no stopping  
  
it. Now Cherry saw what a bad decision this was, because she had to work  
  
hard to get the money for the apartment. Her parents stopped over a lot,   
  
to see she was still healthy, and had enough money to pay the rent.   
  
Cherry pulled in the parking lot in the apartment building. Her thoughts   
  
still filled her mind. She went up to her apartment, and turned the key.  
  
Her apartment was average size, with a small kitchen, a living room,  
  
a bathroom, and one bedroom. Most of the walls were plain and white. She  
  
put little effort in decoration, because she often felt gloomy, and felt  
  
if she picked a new color, it would be gray. Her apartment was neat though,  
  
for she couldn't stand messes, and it was a good way to pass time. She  
  
lost touch with friends, and found herself alone most of the time.   
  
She went into the kitchen, and started to heat up some left-overs.   
  
Her life wasn't much these days. She could defiantly admit that. But  
  
she was still as beautiful as she had always been, maybe even more. She turned  
  
on the television set, and decided to watch the news. As always, there   
  
was a segment about gangs, and guns. She sighed, and turned it off.  
  
'Only when some things gone' she thought 'do you realize how much it   
  
meant to you. And by the way I feel, Dallas Winston must of meant a lot  
  
to me'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope ya'll like it so far...please R&R~~!! 


	2. Dream

"I Could Have Loved You"  
  
********************  
  
Dally ran with all the strength he had. The police ran after him, with guns  
  
in hand. Dally turned, and pulled out his heater. It wasn't loaded, but how  
  
could the police know that. He pointed it at one of them, and in an instant,  
  
he was hurled to the ground by bullets, a look of triumph on his face.   
  
"Dally" Cherry screamed  
  
"Dally!"  
  
********************  
  
"DALLY!" Cherry sat up from her bed to find herself in a cold sweat. She  
  
couldn't believe what she had dreamed of. She promised herself she'd never  
  
think about how he died. She still remembered the words she heard in her  
  
dream. These were the same words Ponyboy spoke as he told her about Dally.  
  
Cherry whipped her forehead with her hand. She tried to calm down, but  
  
broke into tears. This was the first time she had ever dreamed of Dally,   
  
surprisingly. She wished she wouldn't, though. This would just bring back  
  
more pain. Cherry laid on her back, and stared at the ceiling. She   
  
was almost asleep, when she smelled smoke.  
  
"Oh my God!" she screamed, running into the kitchen.  
  
Cherry looked around for fire.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"I'm going crazy" Cherry whispered, going back to bed.  
  
Cherry climbed in bed, and pulled the covers over her head.   
  
Soon, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day, Cherry hopped in her car, and went to work.  
  
She worked at a small café, as a waitress. The café was on the outskirts of  
  
the city, and was a long ride from her apartment. Children littered the   
  
streets, playing games. It was Febuary vacation, though this meant nothing   
  
to Cherry because she still had to work. She found herself able to concentrate  
  
now. 'Maybe this pain will leave me one day' she thought, but doubted it.   
  
The pain inside her was too strong. She loved Dally. She just never told him.  
  
After Bob died it was hard for her to talk to anyone. How could she just  
  
go up to Dally, after her boyfriend was killed, and tell him she loved him.  
  
Bob loved her, no matter how drunk he sometimes was.  
  
She shrugged her thoughts away. It was amazing how much she thought about  
  
this. Finally, she pulled in to the small café. It was a brick building,  
  
with a metal sign with the words "CAFÉ" hung on the roof. The letters were   
  
worn away and old. The inside of the café was nice though, with a huge bar   
  
and tables on one side, and on the other a place to buy lunch and dinner.   
  
It was more like a restaurant than a café to Cherry. She walked in, and   
  
immediately saw the place was filled with socs. Not once had she ever seen   
  
a greaser within the café. She went into the kitchen, and got her apron.   
  
"I need some service" someone called. Cherry turned to see a boy with   
  
black hair, and green eyes. He smiled smoothly.   
  
"Can you buy take-out here?" He asked, grinning to his friends.  
  
"Yes" Cherry answered.  
  
"Good" He said "Then what's the price for you, and how 'bout I take you out."   
  
His friends smirked.   
  
Cherry smiled. "I don't think so" She picked up his beer, and threw it in  
  
his face. His friends burst into laughter. "You know you want me!" he   
  
yelled, as Cherry went into the bathroom.  
  
"Damn!" Cherry yelled. "This happens every day!"  
  
Cherry worked hard so she could go home faster. Finally, her boss   
  
let her go, and she speeded down the road in her car.   
  
When she got in her apartment, it smelled like smoke. Again she   
  
searched the kitchen. "This is crazy!" she yelled. She changed into her  
  
pajamas, and went to sleep.   
  
The same thing happened to Cherry a couple days later, she would wake   
  
up, or come home, and find it smelling more and more like smoke.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay...sorry these chapters aren't exciting...they're going to get good-  
  
I promise!!!! Please R&R!!!! & Thanks for the good fist reveiws :) 


	3. So Damn Scared

*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey baby" Dally said, following Cherry down the street.  
  
"I told you, leave me alone" Cherry said.  
  
"Oh, Come on" Dally said, putting his arms around her waist.   
  
"Get off me!, Dallas!" Cherry screamed.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down, would ya?" Dally said.  
  
"Stay away from me" Cherry said, turning and looking him in the eye.   
  
Dally smirked.  
  
Cherry smiled, but immediately put on a straight face.  
  
"Yeah, I saw you smiling" Dally said, putting his hands on her hips again.  
  
"You touch me again" Cherry threatened, "And I'll scream 'rape' so loud  
  
that everyone in town will hear it, and you'll be back in jail"  
  
Dally smiled, and still followed.  
  
"Oh-do you need me to translate that for you?" Cherry teased. "It means  
  
get away from me, dirt bag!"  
  
Cherry walked faster.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sherri...Sherri?..SHERRI VALANCE!"  
  
Cherry shook her head and looked at her teacher.   
  
"Yes?" she said weakly.  
  
"The question!-answer the question!" Her teacher shouted.   
  
Cherry flipped through her book.  
  
"We're not IN the book, Sherri, we're doing the worksheet!-pay attention!"  
  
Her teacher was mad.  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry-I just-" Cherry was unable to finish.  
  
"You just what?" her teacher snapped.   
  
"Nothing-nothing, Ms. Conner."  
  
"I suggest you pay attention" Her teacher said. "Now, shall we continue?  
  
Becky, do the next question"  
  
Cherry took a deep breath.  
  
Why was he invading her mind? Every minute of her life she felt  
  
she would always spend it thinking of Dally.  
  
"That stupid pot-smoking bastard" Cherry mumbled. She knew she didn't  
  
mean this, but hoped it would help her get over him.   
  
He used to think he could get anybody. All he would have to do was go  
  
over to them, and talk to them, and never leave them alone. Intimidate  
  
them. Dally might have gotten every girl he ever wanted-but not Cherry.  
  
Cherry knew this was wrong, though. He did get her. She fell madly in  
  
love with him. Cherry just waited too long. She was his, but by the   
  
cruelty of reality, he couldn't be hers. He was gone. Cherry knew this.  
  
Why was she so damn afraid? She could of saved him. Molded him into  
  
a better person. But no, she had to act as if he was nothing. She hated  
  
herself for this. Dally had no one. No one that loved him, no one that  
  
truly cared for him-except Johnny. He loved Johnny. But when Johnny died  
  
he had nothing. Nothing to hold on to. Nothing that truly made him want  
  
to stay alive. 'If only I was there-and I was his girlfriend' she thought.  
  
He would have me. He would want to live-I'd help him live. But Dally  
  
thought I hated him. Maybe he wouldn't of pulled out his heater if he  
  
knew I loved him. Maybe he wanted to die. Maybe he hated his life, and   
  
had nothing so he just gave up.   
  
"Sherri!" screamed Ms. Conner.  
  
Cherry looked up sadly.   
  
Ms. Conner's face became less angry when she saw this.   
  
"Sherri" she said gently. "Would you like to be excused?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am"  
  
Ms. Conner nodded, and Cherry ran out of the classroom.  
  
Cherry ran down the hall. She wanted to run until she was with Dally.  
  
Run until she would fall on the floor, and die. Hot tears fell from her   
  
eyes. She couldn't take it. She collapsed in the middle of the hall. She   
  
sat there, on her knees, crying. Letting it all out. She felt someone's hand  
  
on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ponyboy. "It's alright" Pony whispered   
  
as he held her. Cherry said not one word, but cried in his arms. Hot, painful   
  
tears flooded her face. She closed her eyes, and sobbed. Her heart was broken,   
  
and it felt as if it would never mend. Ponyboy held her tightly. He knew what   
  
was wrong. Cherry's head pounded. She tried to stop the tears, but the more   
  
she tried, the more they came. Dally was gone, he would never come back.  
  
He would never know how she felt. She would never get to tell him. Pain   
  
went through her body. She felt like giving up. On her life, her family, her  
  
friends. She wondered if her life would be happier if it ended. This was too  
  
much for her to handle, and she lay limp in Pony's arms. He stroked the back   
  
of her head.   
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
*tear* Wow...I don't know if u guys liked that..hope ya did...R&R. 


	4. The Gang

Cherry decided to take a day off from school and work. She sat on the  
  
couch, and was watching TV. There was a bang on the door, and she could hear  
  
many voices, cursing, and whispering. She let out a sigh. "Come on in   
  
guys" she called. Two-Bit burst into the apartment. "Hiya Cherry!" he  
  
shouted. He did a flip over to her. In came Darry, Soda, Steve, and Ponyboy  
  
after them. "What?-you guys should be at work, and Pony-you gotta get to  
  
school" "Oh relax!" shouted Two-Bit, raiding her fridge. Cherry stood up.  
  
"Why are you guys here?" she asked. "What?-we need a reason?" asked Soda,  
  
plopping himself down on the couch. Darry hit Soda in the head. "Come on  
  
guys we came here for a reason" he said. Two Bit sat on the couch next  
  
to Soda, eating an apple. "Yeah guys..we had a reason..we were hungry!"   
  
shouted Two-Bit. Darry went to smack Two-Bit on the head, but Two-Bit   
  
rolled on the floor, dodging his grasp. Steve came into the room with  
  
a banana. "Is fruit the only thing ya got?" he asked. Cherry sat back down  
  
next to Soda. Soda put his arm over her, and kissed her on the cheek. "Yeah  
  
guys" Soda said. "We're trying to cheer her up" "Two-Bit sat by Cherry,  
  
and threw an arm over her. "Cherry laughed. "Pony-you skipped school?"  
  
Cherry asked. Pony looked at Darry. "He's going in late" said Darry.   
  
"Yeah..he'd pass out if I missed one day of school" said Pony, laughing.  
  
"So what's been up with you?" asked Sodapop.   
  
Cherry looked down. "Nothing-nothing at all" Pony glared at her.  
  
"Ah..Pony, can I talk to you outside?" asked Cherry.  
  
"oooooooh" mocked Two-Bit.  
  
Cherry and Pony stepped outside the apartment door.   
  
"What are you doing, Pony?-I can't tell them!" Cherry hissed.  
  
"Relax, Cherry. I didn't tell them anything, I just said you weren't  
  
feeling too well, and-"  
  
"Thanks Pony. I could never tell them. They're not like you, Pony.  
  
They'd laugh, or-"  
  
"No. They wouldn't, Cherry. But if you don't want to tell, then I   
  
won't. Okay?  
  
"Thanks Pony. I loved Dally. I could of saved him. I was afraid I-"  
  
"Cherry, come on. Don't talk about it. It will only make you worse."  
  
Pony hugged Cherry tightly.  
  
They went back inside to see Two-Bit juggling apples. When they came   
  
in, he dropped them, and fell on the floor, laughing. Darry picked  
  
one up, and chucked it right back to Two-Bit, hitting him in the head.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Darry put a arm around Pony. "Sorry, buddy, but we gotta get back to school"  
  
Pony nodded. "Yeah, whatever"   
  
"Hey" Darry said, giving Pony a playful punch in the arm.  
  
"Awww school sucks!" Shouted Two-Bit, jumping on the couch.  
  
"It might of done you some good." said Darry.  
  
"See ya later, Cherry." said Darry. Soon the gang was gone. Cherry  
  
was happy that they came, but not so happy about the mess they left-  
  
mostly caused by Two-Bit. She fixed up the room, and went into the   
  
bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. For once she was smiling.  
  
She started to brush her teeth, but stopped. She noticed something.   
  
Something in the air. She spent some time just sniffing the air. It smelled  
  
like..like..joint. "What?" she said going into the living room. She searched   
  
under the couch, and all around for a lit joint the gang might have carelessly  
  
dropped in the room. Nothing. It was so strong. She finally gave up, and  
  
crawled in bed. All night she smelled joint. She tried to sleep. Finally  
  
she settled down, and was greeted by a strange comforting feeling. A warm,  
  
sexy feeling. She soon fell asleep.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
So...please R&R! 


	5. Those Bastards

(A/N)- Thanks for the good review guys..hopefully you'll like this  
  
chapter to.   
  
It was Saturday morning, and Cherry rolled over in bed. She felt drunk,  
  
but was positive she wasn't drinking the night before. Her head was   
  
spinning. She pulled the sheets over head and growned. She knew she had   
  
to go to work, but just because she knew didn't mean she wanted to. Cherry  
  
had different plans for the day. She finally got dressed and called her  
  
boss.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi-this is Sherri. Is this Helen?"  
  
"Yes..Sherri, do you know you're an hour late?"  
  
"Yes, but I called to say I'm not coming in today"  
  
"Sherri-you have missed enough days, and-"  
  
"Please? I have to go somewhere and-"  
  
"Fine" Helen said. "But tomorrow, if your not here-"  
  
"Okay, thanks" Cherry hung up the phone.   
  
She ate breakfast, and soon was in her car, driving to Pony's house.  
  
She got out of her car. When she got to the door, she could tell everyone  
  
was there. She heard yelling, and cursing, and crashes. Yup, now she   
  
knew everyone was here. She hesitated to knock. The noise stopped from  
  
inside. It was quiet. She listened. All of a sudden, Two-Bit flew open  
  
the door and shouted "CHERRY!" Cherry jumped. "You scared me half to death,   
  
and-" Cherry was cut off by Two-Bit picking her up, and putting her  
  
on his back. He carried her inside. "Look what I found" he announced loudly.  
  
He went up to Darry, who was sitting in the recliner. "Can I keep her-  
  
pleeeeeease!!!!" Darry smiled. "Will you take care of her?" asked Soda,  
  
who laid on the floor. "Oh yes, I promise. I'll feed her and-" Cherry  
  
jumped off Two-Bit's back. "That's okay." Cherry said. "I can take care   
  
of myself" Cherry laughed, and sat down by Soda. "Where's Pony?" asked   
  
Cherry, who noticed he wasn't there. "He's upstairs" said Two-Bit,   
  
running upstairs. Two minutes later, Two-Bit came back down with Ponyboy  
  
thrown over his shoulder. "Got em'" Two-Bit ran down the steps with   
  
Pony on his back. "Hey-watch it!" yelled Darry. Two-Bit plopped Pony  
  
next to Cherry. "Hi" Pony said. Cherry laughed. "Hi, Pony."   
  
"Is everything alright?" Pony asked.  
  
"Yeah..I just didn't feel like going to work"  
  
"Funny" said Two-Bit, throwing an arm around Cherry. "Thats how I always   
  
feel" Cherry smiled, and continued her conversation with Pony.  
  
"Pony..maybe you have things to do but..would you like to go somewhere  
  
with me?"  
  
"Sure" replied Pony, already knowing where they were going.   
  
Cherry stood up. "Okay, Lets go." " What? I can't come?" asked Two-Bit,  
  
springing up from the couch. All Cherry did was smile. "Bye." Pony and  
  
Cherry got into the car.   
  
"Thanks for coming, Pony"  
  
"No problem. We're gonna see Dally, aren't we."  
  
"Yup" Cherry answered as she drove down the street.   
  
"You know Cherry...you drive faster than Two-Bit!"  
  
Cherry laughed, and pushed on the gas peddle, making the engine roar.  
  
Pony smiled, but for once in his life, considered wearing his seat belt.  
  
"I've been feeling a little better lately." Cherry said.  
  
"Good" Pony replied.  
  
They pulled into the lot. Cherry dashed out the door, and Pony had to run to  
  
keep up. Cherry stopped at the gate to let Pony catch up. The graveyard  
  
was small. The gate was rusty, and the paint chipped away. Cherry opened  
  
the gate and went in, Pony by her side. Pony looked for Dally's grave.   
  
"Cherry, I can't find-" He noticed Cherry standing, shocked, by a grave.  
  
He knelt beside her. "This was Dally's grave, wasn't it" Cherry nodded,  
  
trying to hold back the tears. Now no one would have guessed it was his.   
  
The name on the grave was chipped off, so not one letter remained. The   
  
grave looked as if people took a hammer and swung it at the grave until  
  
it was amusing. It was terrible. Someone probably enjoyed doing this. Cherry  
  
started to cry. "Socs" she whispered. She stood up. "God damn Socs!" she   
  
yelled. Pony still examined the grave. " Those Bastards!" she yelled,  
  
crying. She knelt before the grave. "Those-those" Cherry choked as she  
  
cried. She closed her eyes. "Why? Pony,...Why?" Cherry whispered.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Please R&R...please... 


	6. Fired

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Hi guyz! Sorry I havn't been updating..school reeeeally  
  
sucks n I have so0o0o0o0 much homework...but..I will try to  
  
get this chapter done. Enjoy..and please reveiw! Please log  
  
on caz I don't take annotomous reviews. I like to know whos reviewin  
  
me..and read their stories..you know. Anyway..Chapter 6.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
  
Cherry walked over to a table in the café. She wiped it with an old rag  
  
vigorously. She still hadn't forgotten about what happened. Even though  
  
the gang said they wouldn't stop until they got a hold of those Socs, it  
  
was still in her mind. How could they have been so evil to do that? Cherry  
  
turned and started to wipe another table. She stuffed the tip into her   
  
pocket,and walked to the next table. The café was crowded today, and she   
  
was on her toes, scrubbing, washing, and taking people's orders. She   
  
knew she had to find a new job. She cleared another table, and went to   
  
another. Finally, she sat down in a chair and looked around. All day she   
  
had been working. Cherry sighed, and tied her beautiful red hair back. She   
  
got up, and continued to work. She cleared a table, and stuffed another tip   
  
into her apron.  
  
"I'm serious, we got em' last weak" someone said behind her. Cherry ignored  
  
this, and continued scrubbing.  
  
"Damn greaser-I mean, really, he deserved it"  
  
Cherry tried to ignore the voice. She picked up a pitcher of water, and   
  
refilled a glass.   
  
"Dallas Winston..we should have been the ones to kill em"  
  
Cherry closed her eyes tightly. She slowly turned around to reveal the   
  
same boy who had asked her out. She watched him coldly as he went on.  
  
"He shouldn't of even been buried in a cemetery-if it was up to me I'd burn   
  
him and feed him to some stray dogs!...Well, at least he got what he deserved.   
  
We did a pretty good job with his grave!- that son-of-a-bitch!   
  
Cherry burned inside. "Don't" she warned herself. "Don't do it" Cherry buried   
  
her conscience and picked up the picture. She walked over to the table. The  
  
boy looked up. "Hey Babe, are you still upset about that pothead Dally?"  
  
Cherry couldn't control it. She lunged across the table and grabbed him by  
  
the neck. His friends got up, shocked. Cherry forced him to the ground.   
  
The boy tried to untangle her from his neck, but Cherry was way too mad to   
  
let go. He started to choke, and Cherry held tighter. He untied her arms and   
  
lay on the floor. Cherry picked the picture up from the table, and with all her  
  
force, hit him in the head with it. He let out a yell, and Cherry kicked him,  
  
letting out all her anger. People crowded around, gasping and screaming-even   
  
some trying to help the boy escape from Cherry's madness. Cherry didn't notice  
  
this though, she was putting all her thought on killing the boy. Her mind raced,  
  
and she started to cry. This only made her kick harder. Cherry grabbed a chair  
  
from the nearby table, and shoved it into his chest. He tried to get up, but was  
  
thrown back onto the floor. He lay there. Cherry felt arms pulling her back.  
  
"Get off of me!" she screamed. She broke herself loose, and continued to kick,  
  
though there was no reaction from the boy. Cherry kicked him one last time,   
  
then pushed the hair out of her face. "Don't you ever do anything to Dally" she  
  
whispered, hatred in her voice. The boys friends ran out the door. Cherry   
  
finally noticed the crowd. People staring at her, shocked. One of these   
  
people was her boss.   
  
Cherry closed her eyes tightly. Burning tears streaked her face. Cherry  
  
let out a quiet moan.  
  
She forced herself not to look at the crowd again. What had she done? All   
  
her madness-where did it come from. "I'll call an ambulance" someone said.  
  
Cherry's heart sank. She breathed heavy. "Oh my God" she whispered. She  
  
fell on her knees, and started to cry. The pain was too much.   
  
"Cherry" her boss said, keeping her distance.  
  
"Yes?" Cherry said, her eyes still shut.  
  
"Get out of here"   
  
Cherry grabbed her purse and ran out from the café.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
please log in and review....i promise things  
  
will get happier..i know this whole story is kinda   
  
sad..but believe me the next chapter will be better for Cherry. ;) 


	7. A new job

Sorry...I've been busy. Verrry busy. But, for you, I wrote this chapter!  
  
LOL!   
  
"I must be crazy Pony!"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"I mean, what was I even thinking?!"  
  
"Oh, well-"  
  
"I must be going mad!"  
  
"Cherry I-"  
  
"I never was like this and now I don't know what I'm doing. I just can't   
  
get over..well, you know.  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"But that doesn't mean I should try to kill that guy"  
  
"Cherry-"  
  
"Actually he deserved it. I hope you guys catch those Socs one day and skin  
  
them. I hope they go to hell."  
  
"Yeah, well if we did catch them I'm sure you would help-"  
  
"I just never even knew I could do that to a person. Am I evil or something?"  
  
"No, Cherry your not-"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. I just don't know what to do, I've been so mixed up lately!"  
  
"Cherry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I gotta' go"  
  
"Oh..Oh, I'm so sorry Pony. I'm just so upset and-"  
  
"No problem. See ya later"  
  
"Bye, Pony. Thanks for listening."  
  
Cherry hung up the phone. "Great" she thought "Now Pony thinks I'm a babbling  
  
moron!" Cherry went to the apartment window and pushed back the curtains.   
  
She knew she had to get a new job, but she was afraid anyone from the Café'  
  
would bump into her on the way. That would be hell. Though it was hard for  
  
Cherry to admit, she felt bad for the guy. She shouldn't of done that. What  
  
she did made her as low as them.   
  
Cherry shook her head. It was a beautiful day out, and she tried to make the best  
  
of it. Cherry grabbed her purse and headed outside. She walked into the parking  
  
lot, and then to her car. She took the keys out of her pocket, and was soon heading  
  
down the road. Cherry wasn't sure where she was going, but she scanned the signs  
  
in shop windows looking for the words "HELP NEEDED" She went past bagel shops,  
  
restaurants , diners, shopping centers, but no luck. Finally she came to a small   
  
antique shop. Here she found those words she was looking for. "HELP WANTED" was   
  
exactly what the sign said in the window. This was not actually Cherry's dream job,  
  
but she needed a part-time job to pay the rent. She came to the shop, and quickly  
  
got out of the car. She went in the store, and rang a small silver bell several times.  
  
No one came. She rang it once more. "Just a minute" came a scratchy voice from a room in   
  
the back. She looked around. Cherry already knew this would be a boring job. Dull music   
  
suddenly started to play from an old clock on her left. The whole store was full of clocks.  
  
Clocks, old furniture, knickknacks, and statues surrounded her.  
  
"Yes?" a voice said behind her.   
  
Cherry jumped.   
  
"I'm sorry honey, didn't mean to scare you"  
  
Cherry turned to see an old women with frizzy white hair. The old woman's face was covered   
  
in make up, and she was wearing a flowered dress and an old sweater. The smell of her   
  
perfume was so strong it was almost too hard for Cherry to bare. Cherry held out her hand.  
  
"Hello, I'm Sherri Valance"  
  
"Oh, hello. Fran Cathrow, nice to meet you. Are you going to be making a purchase?"  
  
"Oh, no. I came here to apply for a job."  
  
"Ah. I was hoping someone would see the sign."  
  
The old woman shuffled through some papers on her desk, and finally turned to face Cherry.  
  
"Now..let's see"  
  
"Your name??"  
  
"Sherri Valance"  
  
"Okay,..now just fill out these papers, and you'll be done."  
  
Cherry filled out all the papers, and handed them to Fran.   
  
"What did you say your name was again, miss?"  
  
"Sherri Valance" she said, for a third time.  
  
"Yes, yes. Now you'll have to come, Sharon, for a day to learn the prices of the furniture,  
  
and artwork."   
  
She could already tell her new boss was a little..well, you know.   
  
Cherry smiled, "So do I have the job?"  
  
Fran turned. "Ah..well..I guess so..okay then. Be here at noon"  
  
"Tomorrow? I can't tomorrow. You see, I have to go to school."  
  
"Oh, yes. Then come Tuesday."  
  
"I still have school that day..um..how about I come Saturday and Sunday.  
  
Fran turned. "Well...I guess. You can go if you'd like"  
  
"Oh..um..bye" Cherry turned to leave.   
  
"Shannon!" Fran called. Cherry turned. "It's..Sherri."   
  
"Ah, yes. Just to clear things up, workers still have to follow the "You  
  
break it, you bought it" policy.   
  
Cherry nodded slowly. "okay" she said, then walked quickly out of the shop.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! u don't even have to log in anymore!!! Yay!! lol. 


	8. We all now know she's crazy

I'm trying to update more so...here's chapter eight!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a Saturday, and Cherry pulled the covers over her head. She wondered  
  
why she was awake so early. Usually she slept until nine at least. She looked  
  
at her alarm clock. It was 7:00. She realized there was a knock on the door. Cherry  
  
rolled out of bed and quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a red shirt. Cherry ran to   
  
door. She opened it to reveal her own mother.   
  
"Hello, Sherri!" her mom said, embracing her.  
  
"Uh..hi." Cherry pried her mother arms off of her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh..just passing by"  
  
"I know" Cherry said, walking into the kitchen, and fixing breakfast.   
  
"You thought I didn't have the money for the rent this week!" Cherry looked   
  
her mom in the eye.  
  
"Sherri!-can't I visit my own daughter once and a while?"  
  
"Mom.."  
  
"Fine! But I knew you didn't have a job, and I-Sherri, I just wanted to help.   
  
That's all."  
  
"Mom, I have a job, in fact, I'm going in today." Cherry said, pouring herself a   
  
glass of milk.  
  
Cherry's mother walked in, looking around curiously.  
  
"Sherri?" Mrs. Valance asked.  
  
"Have you been...smoking?" He mom sniffed the air.  
  
"Mom-no!" Cherry shook her head.  
  
"Good. You better not be lying. I don't want you smoking."  
  
"Mom," Cherry said, offering her mother a bagel. " I don't smoke"  
  
"Okay" her mom said, taking the bagel.  
  
"Then you must of had one of those boys you hang out with over-"  
  
"Mom!" Cherry yelled.  
  
"Sherri I know what kind of people those boys are-not the people you should be   
  
hanging out with"  
  
"Mom-you know what? Fine. Whatever. I have to be at work so if you'd like to stay   
  
here, go ahead!"  
  
"Well..I need to talk to you, so I guess I'll wait. When do you get home?"  
  
"At eight. The remote to the TV is over there. Goodbye." Cherry exited out the   
  
apartment, and into the parking lot.   
  
She drove down the road, and soon, she reached the shop. She went in and stood   
  
at the counter. No one was there. Cherry hesitated, but rang the bell three times.   
  
She looked around.   
  
"How easy it would be for someone to come in and steal all this stuff" she thought.   
  
"Hello?" Cherry called.  
  
"Ah..hello." said Mrs. Cathrow. "Are you here to make a purchase?"  
  
"No-no..I came because I work here. You told me to come, you were going to show me around.."  
  
"Did I? Well, I guess that doesn't matter. Your name was..."  
  
"My name is-"  
  
"Wait! Mrs. Cathrow screeched. "Don't tell me! I am really good at guessing. Your name is...  
  
It's...Lucy!"  
  
Cherry smiled weakly. "No..um..it's-"  
  
"Tara!" Mrs. Cathrow yelled. "That's it!"  
  
"No..it's not."  
  
"Betty?"  
  
"Kelly?"  
  
"Melissa?"  
  
"Hillary? Oh wait, no, that's a dumb name..uh.." (he he he)  
  
"Oh I give up, Shannon. Oh! That's it!" she squeeled. "It's Shanise!"  
  
Cherry sighed. "My name is Sherri Valance."  
  
"Oh yeah! How could I ever forget that red hair?" Mrs. Cathrow laughed.  
  
Cherry sighed once more. "Yes..how could you forget?"   
  
"Well..I guess you want me to show you the items. We have a large selection of-"  
  
"I don't want to purchase anything..I just..want..to work here." Cherry said.  
  
"Ah..well..I'll get the papers" Mrs. Cathrow said.  
  
"I already work here!" Cherry said, as kindly as she could.  
  
"Really? Oh yes, the red head. Okay. Uh-huh..says right here" Mrs. Cathrow picked   
  
up a peice of paper.  
  
"SHERRI VALNUNCE"  
  
"Valance.." Cherry corrected.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sherri Valance. Ah..sorry." Mrs. Cathrow put away the papers and leaned on the desk.  
  
"I've probably wasted a lot of your time" Mrs. Cathrow said.  
  
"Well, not really..I mean, it's only.....9:00..well.."  
  
"Oh, dear! I'm sorry. You can go. See you Monday" Cherry's boss said.  
  
Cherry looked at her. "Sunday. You'll see me Sunday."  
  
"Ah..that's what I said"  
  
Cherry smiled weakly, once more, and left the shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review if you want..I would like you to..but maybe you don't like reviewing..  
  
how would I know?..LOL..please review. I know, it's short...and I'm getting there, just read  
  
the next chappie! 


	9. Jacket

Okay..here we get back to the real plot of the story...i'm getting there, i'm getting there!! lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cherry pulled in the apartment building's parking lot at about 10:00. She couldn't  
  
believe she was working for someone like Mrs. Cathrow. Cherry reminded herself to bring   
  
her cell phone to work just incase Mrs. Cathrow needed to be taken to the hospital-or at least   
  
a room with padded walls. Cherry told herself not to be judgmental, and walked into the apartment  
  
house.  
  
She doubted her mother would still be there, and when she opened the door, she found she was   
  
right. A note sat on the table. Cherry picked it up and started to read her mom's loopy script.  
  
Sherri,  
  
Well, you said you would be home at eight, and it is about nine. I have to get home so I will   
  
visit you next week. I left fifty dollars under the magazines-don't be mad-I left them there   
  
because I was afraid someone would find the money. I think you need to check your locks   
  
because the doors tend to open when you leave the room. Probably a loose hinge or something,   
  
I don't know. Hopefully you find this note.  
  
Goodnight,  
  
Mom  
  
Cherry searched the table for the money so she could give it back to her Mom. It wasn't there.   
  
Cherry decided her mom probably just forgot to put it on the table. Cherry sighed, and went   
  
into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, and pulled out a carton of milk. Reaching for a glass,   
  
Cherry noticed something strange. There, on the counter, sat the fifty dollars. Besides it, sat   
  
a lite joint. Cherry hesitated for a moment. She new her mom wouldn't be foolish enough to leave   
  
something that could cause a fire on her counter.She just stood, and watched as it's smoke rose   
  
up towards the ceiling. The smoke twirled, and disappeared in air. Cherry was surprised how fast   
  
her kitchen filled up with the white, twirling smoke. All she could do was stare. Cherry looked   
  
towards the smoke alarm, which was right above the joint. It wasn't ringing. The battery light   
  
wasn't on. Braking out of the daze, Cherry took the joint, and quickly put it out. The smoke   
  
faded.   
  
Cherry stood on the counter, and reached for the alarm. She changed the batteries just to make   
  
sure it worked. Still fascinated by what was happening, Cherry reached for the phone, and dialed   
  
her mother's number.  
  
"Hello?" her mom quickly answered.  
  
"Mom, did you leave a cigarette on my counter?"  
  
"Sherri, why would I-"  
  
"To..well, I don't know! There was one on me counter when I got home."  
  
"It was probably the boy you let into your house..see, I told you-"  
  
"What boy?"  
  
"Well..I was getting tired, so I went to your room. There was defiantly a men's jacket on your bed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A jacket, Sherri! On your bed-go look, I'm not lying."  
  
Cherry went to her room, and as her mom said, there was a jacket on her bed. Cherry slowly   
  
touched the arm of the jacket.  
  
"Sherri?..Sherri!..Sherri Valance?" her mom called from the phone.  
  
Cherry turned the phone off, and slowly inspected the jacket. She finally put it on. Cherry   
  
sat on her bed, amazed.  
  
"This was..Dally's jacket" she whispered. Cherry ran her fingers down the seams. She wiped   
  
a tear from her eye, and sat there, as the night air breezed through the half-open window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's short, I know...please review. SEE! I'm gettin there! 


	10. Dally

Glad you guys like it so far!!! And a lot of you had some good ideas! Thanks!  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Cherry heard her alarm go off. She opened her eyes, and looked out the window.   
  
Cherry felt her shoulders. It was gone. Cherry sat up and threw the covers off   
  
her bed. The jacket was gone. "Impossible" Cherry thought, she had gone to sleep  
  
with it on. Cherry threw the pillows off her bed. It was no where to be seen.   
  
Cherry wouldn't give up. She knew that jacket was Dally's. She knew she needed   
  
that jacket. Cherry looked under the bed, then sighed. It was gone. She couldn't   
  
show Pony, and no one else would believe her. She sat there, thinking on her bed.   
  
Cherry rubbed her face with her hands, and looked up. It was raining outside.   
  
Cherry walked to the window. As usual, traffic buzzed outside the apartment.   
  
She watched the raindrops slide down her window. Cherry's eyes fell upon   
  
something outside. In the rain, stood a man, just standing there, smoking.   
  
He was wearing her jacket. Cherry pulled her coat over her and ran outside. She   
  
tripped over her own feet as she dashed down the stairs. People stared as she   
  
went by in her lacy white nightgown. This didn't stop her though. She ran.   
  
Finally she was out of the building, and she headed to where she saw the man.   
  
Racing, she felt she would never make it in time, even though the figure before   
  
her just stood there, smoking. She knew it was Dally. Her legs stopped running,   
  
and she stood a couple of feet before the man, who had his back to her.   
  
"Dally.." she whispered. Cherry walked a little closer.  
  
"Dally?" she said again.   
  
The figure turned and Cherry almost melted. It was him. She was speechless.   
  
Dally smiled, and took a drag on his joint.   
  
"Lady, are you crazy?" someone said behind her.  
  
Cherry turned, and wiped the rain out of her eyes. There stood a middle-aged man,   
  
with black hair.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
Cherry looked back to where Dally was. Nothing. Her eyes burned and she felt   
  
tears streak her face along with the rain.   
  
"Dally?" she called weakly, voice shaking.  
  
Cherry covered her eyes. The man who stood behind her put an arm over her. "  
  
"I don't know what's wrong.." he said "But, I'm sorry"  
  
Cherry nodded "No, I-I-must of been sleepwalking or something", she lied.  
  
"Well, it's not everyday you find someone who can sleepwalk down busy sidewalks   
  
next to traffic"  
  
Cherry smiled. "Yeah, well..Oh, no! I have to get to school! I'm sorry I have   
  
to go!"  
  
Cherry ran back to her apartment and started to get dressed. Her heart raced,  
  
but not from running. Her heart raced because she knew she had seen Dally.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Short n sweet! Please review! 


	11. Another day, nothing special

Chapter 11!  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"Pony..I, you'll never believe me." Cherry looked away from Pony's face.  
  
She closed her eyes in an effort to think what she could possibly say.  
  
Cherry and Ponyboy sat in Cherry's apartment. Cherry picked up a pencil  
  
and started to turn it between her fingers uncomfortably.   
  
"Cherry, c'mon. Tell me." Pony said, wondering what Cherry was so upset   
  
about.  
  
"Pony..I-it's just so hard to tell you." Cherry's voice was shaky, but serious.  
  
Pony placed his hand around her shoulder. "What happened?"  
  
Cherry gave in. She managed to mumble those three words.   
  
"I saw Dally" Cherry looked Pony in the eye, anxiously waiting for his reply.  
  
"You what?" Pony asked.  
  
"I saw Dally, Pony, I did!" Cherry got up and paced the room  
  
"I knew you-or anyone else-wouldn't believe me!"  
  
Pony put his hands on his head, and Cherry could tell he was thinking.  
  
"I did." Cherry said quietly. "I really did"  
  
Pony looked up at Cherry.  
  
"Okay...your not believing me..I had his jacket! I held it in my hand-Pony,   
  
you have to believe me!"  
  
"His jacket?"  
  
"Yeah..I actually put it on" Cherry sat back down.  
  
"You..saw him?"  
  
"Yup-smoking a joint and standin' on the curb"  
  
Pony shook his head slowly.  
  
"See-you don't believe me!" Cherry looked frustrated.  
  
"It's not that I don't.."  
  
"Then why do you look so confused ?" Cherry asked weakly.  
  
"It's that I do." Pony looked up at Cherry.  
  
"Thanks." She said.   
  
"Cherry, listen. No one else is gonna believe this-you know that. So,  
  
I'm gonna go. You have to go to work. I'll see ya later, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Cherry said. She watched Pony leave, then started to get ready for   
  
work. Cherry slowly walked out to the parking lot. She hated getting ready   
  
for work. The real thing was, she hated work. Who would like to work for an   
  
old woman in an antique shop?, not to mention the woman was crazy.   
  
Cherry turned the key, and drove down the road. Cherry wondered what was   
  
really wrong with Mrs. Cathrow. Maybe she was just lonely, or she didn't   
  
get out much. Or, maybe, she was just plain out of her mind.  
  
Her thoughts flooded her mind and soon she was at the antique shop. Cherry  
  
walked in to see Mrs. Cathrow, dusting a large clock.   
  
"Hello" Cherry said.  
  
"Ah..hello, Shelli"  
  
"Sherri"  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
"So, um..what should I do today?.."  
  
Mrs. Cathrow didn't answer.  
  
"Mrs. Cathrow?"  
  
She still didn't say anything.  
  
"Hello?" Cherry said.  
  
"Oh..were you calling me?"   
  
"Well, yes..we're the only ones here."  
  
"Oh yes, sorry. Most people call me by my nickname."  
  
"Well.." Cherry said "In the beginning you told me to call you-"  
  
"Ah..forget about that. I'm over all that formal stuff!"  
  
"So then what do I call you?" Cherry asked, grabbing a duster and starting  
  
to dust an old chair in the corner.  
  
"Well..most people call me Lou-lou."  
  
Cherry cringed. "oh..Lou-lou?."  
  
Cherry continued to dust the chair. What people were she talking about?.  
  
Did she actually have friends? Or was she, Cherry wondered, called lou-lou  
  
by the people in her head. Cherry smiled at her own little joke, and moved  
  
on to dusting a vase.  
  
"People call me Cherry" Cherry said.  
  
"Oh, I can remember that! You know, red hair-a cherry!" Mrs. Cathrow laughed.  
  
"Yeah.." Cherry smiled weakly. "that's why my friends call me that"  
  
"Well.. you have friends, Cherry?" Mrs. Cathrow asked.  
  
"Well, yes.."  
  
"Oh. Since my husband died, I haven't really called my friends."  
  
"Cherry looked up. "It's hard when you loose someone you love."  
  
"Yes, especially when you never got to say goodbye. He died in a car  
  
accident when he was forty-three. We never had any children. He died before  
  
I could get to the hospital. I didn't even get to tell him I love him a   
  
last time."   
  
Cherry was surprised what she had been through, and how strong she was.  
  
"I know how that feels" Cherry said quietly.  
  
"But, hey, that was the past." Mrs. Cathrow said, dusting a old table.  
  
Cherry stared at Mrs.Cathrow. For the first time, Cherry felt Mrs. Cathrow   
  
was right. Cherry continued to dust. How could she get over something so  
  
horrible? Cherry asked herself. Cherry took another look at Mrs. Cathrow's  
  
tearless face, and wondered how she got to be so strong.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Hey, click that review button  
  
LOL!! ^_^ 


	12. Note

* * *

Okay..I'm sorry!! LOL..here's the next chapter..oh, and I put Two-bit in it..just for you! lol..here ya go...

Cherry sat on a bench on the sidewalk, the exact spot where Dally had once appeared. She watched, her hands in her coat pockets, as people went by. None of these people knew her, and probably never would. Her heart sank and she felt small as she realized how very big the earth was. The sun shined but to Cherry it was raining. The words from Mrs. Cathrow lingered in her head. Maybe it was time to move on. Maybe she was holding on to something that was just foolish to hold on to. She pushed the hair out of her face and looked into the sky. "If there is a heaven", she thought,"Then why does God make us live on Earth." She pushed her thoughts away, as she had done many times before. "I'm being pathetic"  
Getting frustrated with herself, she left the bench alone and walked into the parking lot. She pulled the keys from her pocket and walked towards her car. She drove for only a while until she saw Two-Bit. She pulled over, smiling, as he saw her and ran to the car. Two-Bit launched himself into the car, and grabbed her. Cherry screamed as Two-Bit lifted her out from her own car, and placed her down on the sidewalk.

"You know," Cherry laughed. "I'm pretty sure I could have done that myself"

Two-Bit smirked. "So where 'ya goin'?"   
  
"Work" Cherry said "Like every Saturday"   
  
Two-Bit smiled. "Oh, okay." Two-Bit got into her car. "So am I"  
  
"Are you serious-it's an antique shop!" Cherry giggled.   
  
"Sounds..fun-besides I got nothin' else to do. The gang's all busy with work and stuff-even Pony."  
  
"Well..just don't break anything-oh, what am I saying! There's no stopping it!" Cherry put her hand on her head. "What am I doing?" She asked herself as they drove down the road.  
  
"Are we there yet-how 'bout now, are we-"  
  
"Two-Bit!"   
  
A half an hour later, the car pulled up to the antique shop. Two-Bit jumped out of the car and walked to the door. "C'mon!" he called to Cherry.  
"Jesus!" Cherry said stepping up to the door. "Do you even know what an antique shop is? It's really not as exciting as I think you think it is.."  
Two-Bit already ran in the shop though, and Cherry hurried to catch up. She saw Mrs. Cathrow at the counter, looking horrified. Cherry smiled uneasily, and walked to the counter. "He was..bored."  
  
"So you brought him to an antique shop!" Mrs. Cathrow looked at Two-Bit, who was looking at some old clock. "He doesn't look as of he got a half of a brain in em'" Cherry laughed, though she knew Two-Bit could get himself out of anything, and wasn't exactly stupid.  
Mrs. Cathrow put her hand on her head. She looked in pain and Cherry was concerned.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" she asked.  
  
"Fine-fine..listen I'm going to leave early today-can you handle the shop?" Mrs. Cathrow's face was pale.  
  
"Sure..are you sure your okay-"  
  
"Fine, dear. Now keep an eye on him.."   
  
Mrs. Cathrow walked out of the shop.Two-Bit knocked over a table, did a flip and slid across the wood floor. Two-Bit looked back to make sure she was gone.

"Man this place sucks!' he yelled to Cherry. Cherry smiled.  
"Smells like moth balls too.." he continued. "People pay good money for this old stuff?..I'd probably make millions if I sold my grandma-she's older than any of these things..hmm.."   
  
"Two-Bit, your not selling your grandmother.." Cherry laughed.  
  
Cherry was still thinking of Mrs. Cathrow though, she had never seen her face so in pain.   
  
"Millions.." Two-Bit whispered. "Well..I'm gonna' go.."   
  
Cherry nodded. "And leave your grandma alone!" she laughed.  
  
Two-Bit smiled, and left.  
  
The day went slow, with only two customers. Finally it was nine and Cherry decided it was time to go home. She walked to her car, and got the keys from her pocket. She got in, and immediately noticed a scrap of paper on her dashboard.   
  
_"Pony at Movies"_ it read.   
  
Cherry shook her head. "Does he want me to pick him up?" she asked herself. The cinema was on her way so she decided to go. Cherry drove along slowly, looking for him. She heard fighting. People yelling and someone struggling in an alley close to her.   
  
"Pony!" she yelled. Her voice echoed into the alley from the car window. She heard footsteps, and knew who it was.  
  
"Pony-get in the car!" She saw his dark figure now, running with all his strength, panting. He opened the door and slammed it shut. "Drive!" he panted.  
  
Something hit Cherry's car, and she looked to see at least five Socs, one of them had thrown his switch-blade. They were almost to the car. Cherry hit the gas as hard as she could and skidded down the road, leaving them behind.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cherry asked. She looked at Pony and noticed he had a black eye.  
  
"Just a few scrapes, lucky I got out in time." he panted.  
  
"Good thing you left me that note. How'd you get it in my car anyway?"  
  
"What note?"  
  
Cherry searched the dashboard for the scrap of paper, but found it had disappeared.   
  
"The note you left-Pony at movies.."   
  
"I didn't leave a note."   
  
well..there you go..I'll try to update more often..Review.


	13. Good bye

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I know it's been a while, I just got back from vacation in Florida. Please forgive me!!! gets on knees lol. Here's the next chapter.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was about noon when Cherry received the phone call. She picked up the phone expecting it to be Two-Bit again asking what spam was really made of. But the voice on the other line was not Two-Bit. The steady voice on the other line belonged to a man from the hospital. His soft voice greeted her.  
  
"Hello, Sherri Valance?"  
  
Cherry hesitated. She positioned the phone against her ear and decided to reply.  
  
"Yes, this is Sherri. May I ask who this is?"  
  
"This is Doctor Johnson, Ms. Cathrow was my patient."  
  
"Why do you say was?"  
  
Cherry knew what was coming. Already she knew what the next sentence out of the doctor's voice would be.  
  
"Ms. Cathrow passed away last night while in the hospital. Before she died she asked us to read you this note. I guess she wrote it an hour before she passed."  
  
Cherry closed her eyes. "Read it" she whispered.  
  
"Sherri Valance," the doctor began,  
When you answer the phone this morning it will not be good news for you. Sherri, we have only known each other for a short time, yet I feel you were one of my own. Sherri, do not be sad about this. I was waiting for this for years. I believe dyeing is the same as being born, only you are being brought into a new kind of life. I will be with my husband. Sherri, when people die they are not gone forever. They are simply a short time away. I know you will see that person you lost again. Over time, it's worth the wait."  
  
The doctor stopped. Cherry could tell he was a little upset.  
  
"I am leaving you in charge of the shop. You don't have to make a living out of it, of course. Sell it, own it-do whatever! Love, Mrs. Cathrow"  
  
Cherry listened as the doctor finished reading.  
  
"I will be waiting to see you again"  
  
The doctor cleared his throat. "That is all" he said.  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Cherry said.  
  
Cherry hung up the phone. She laid back in the chair, fighting the tears. Cherry felt something. Someone's hands where on her shoulders. She was afraid at first but soon the feeling was comforting. She smiled, and wiped a tear from her eye. Cherry did not turn around, however. She found no point in it. She already knew who it was. When the feeling stopped she was completely relaxed. She turned around a while after and whispered "Thank you" Cherry stayed up most of the night. Finally she glanced at the clock and felt it was time to go to bed. As Cherry walked into her room she looked up and was startled, but only for a second.  
  
"Hey" she whispered to the figure sitting on her bed.  
  
Dally, a smirk on his face, lit a joint and took a drag.  
  
The smell of smoke filled the air. Cherry laughed. As the vision disappeared, Cherry crawled into bed. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was there.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you like it!! I'll try to keep up with my updates!! lol 


	14. Short n' Sweet

**Okay..here's the next chapter...**

****

"Please Two-Bit!" Cherry pleaded.  
  
Two-Bit lit a cigarette and thought.  
  
"I can't run the shop alone!"  
  
Two-Bit took a drag and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe I can rent it out..or even sell it" Cherry thought.  
  
"You'd get some money that way" Two-Bit said, putting out his cigarette.  
  
"That's what I'll do"  
  
Cherry then got in her car and drove down the road. She drove until she was at her apartment building. Ms. Cathrow still was lingering in her mind.  
Now she owned the shop and had to decided what to do. She forced herself to push these thoughts out of her mind, in fear the tears would come again.  
She scanned for a good parking spot and finally turned off the enigine. Cherry stepped out of the car, plopped her keys in her purse and walked to the large building. As she walked into the hall her apartment was in she saw a man close her door and head down the hall. He was smoking a cigarette and wearing a jacket. He looked back at her, put his hands in his pockets and turned a corner down the hall. Cherry ran to catch up with him. By the time she turned, he was gone. Dally had disappeared again. Cherry smiled a little, and headed back towards her apartment. By now Cherry was used to this. He was almost still alive to her. She knew she had to tell him something, but didn't know when. She needed to tell him how she felt. But how could she get this message through to him? Would he hear her? She saw Dally almost everyday now, so she was sure he'd be there. Maybe he was waiting for her to tell him.  
Cherry's mind raced as it usually did. She put her purse on the coach and prepared to admit the truth.  
  
**Sorry it's so short...the next one will be much longer!**


	15. Kiss

Here we go.....Chapter 15  
  
Cherry went to the shop the next morning. People who were interested to buy the shop came, talking to Cherry for hours. She didn't realize how many people would want to use this old shop for business. When the papers were signed, Cherry no longer owned the shop. However, her purse was full of new money, and the pressure of managing her own shop was lifted off her shoulders. As she drove down the road in her car, a new pressure was brought on. She pulled into the Cafe's parking lot. Her heart pounded as she walked to the small building, looking for a help wanted sign. Reluctantly, there was one. As she walked through the door she expected everyone to stare at her, remembering what had happened at this very spot. However, no one did.  
Everyone just sat and continued to eat their meal. Hardly anyone even noticed she had walked through the door. The Caf' was very busy, and Cherry could see they needed help. The waiters run frantically about, handing people their meals and running back into the kitchen. Cherry stepped into the back room, and wasn't surprised to see her boss looking worried.  
  
"Hi" Cherry said, sitting down by the desk.  
"Hello, Sherri." Her boss said, shuffling through paper work.  
"Well, I came to-" "Here. We need the help, so your hired." with that Cherry was handed a paper to fill out.  
Cherry smiled. "Thanks"  
"You start today-right now." Her boss handed her an apron and Cherry quickly ran off to get to work.  
She waited tables and delivered orders all day long. She was happy to have the job back. The thoughts she had of her boss screaming at her to get out were now obviously invalid. She talked with old friends, and even made some new ones.  
She was also happy to see absolutely no Socs in the Caf' "Maybe they heard what happened to the last one" she laughed. She convinced herself she needed to be more of an optimist. She sold the shop, and got a lot of money, she got her job back, she had a home, Ms. Cathrow was now with her husband, She had good friends, and she was happy. Cherry planned to go visit her mother the next day, just to talk and catch up on what they had missed together. After a long day Cherry felt she needed to go home. She hung up her apron and helped clean up. She cleaned the tables off and thought. No one had said anything about her working here again. That was a relief. When everything was done, and her boss said the word, she left the Caf' and headed home. "Everything was good today. For some reason everything was good" she thought.  
When she got into her apartment she hung up her jacket and turned on the TV.  
It was only a little while after she felt tired, changed into her silk pajamas and saw Dally sitting on her bed. He smiled, and she smiled back.  
He seemed so very real. Now was the time. Cherry urged herself to admit it now.  
Cherry felt it in her heart and was ready. She looked inside his deep blue eyes and whispered "I love you"  
Dally got up and looked at her. She took his hand and was amazed to find how real he really was. His lips touched hers and soon they kissed so passionately Cherry almost cried. She didn't even stop to wonder how it could happen. When their lips parted Cherry kept her eyes closed for a second. When she slowly opened them he was gone. The kiss was real. It felt so real to her. But now he was gone. She slowly looked around. No smoke. No cigarette. Dally had left. Maybe this time for good. She had admitted it, and that's all he wanted. Of course, he'd never be truly gone forever. He'd always be there with the gang, with Cherry-but in their hearts. This was still his home, and he couldn't leave. After all, where else would he go? 


End file.
